Lucy and her Father
by 67Luna
Summary: I am sorry the name sucks, I couldn't think of anything else! This story from Lucy leaving her home to sometime after Tenrou. It is kind of sad but cute Nalu moments will come in the future! It is my first story, and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope it is not too bad. This story is about Lucy and her dad at first and Natsu and Lucy later. It is a songfic based off of the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World. I suggest listening to it while reading. I don't really like the version with Christina Aguilera but either works!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. That is owned by Hiro Mashima. I also do not own the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World.**

* * *

Lucy looked up at her father. It was time, this she knew. She had to say goodbye. She could not and would not prolong this any further. She could not leave without saying anything because, deep down inside, she knew she still had a spark of hope. It had dwindled down over the years, but a remnant was still there. She still had hope that he would show her his true feelings. This was the reason that she stood in front of her father. It was time to face her fears and settle it then and there.

Her father stood at the end of the hallway to the front door of the mansion. Lucy was standing in front of the door with one hand on the doorknob and the other holding a suitcase full of personal belongings. Her gaze was directed to her father. She seemed to look strong, but anyone who knew her would know that she was on the verge of tears. She was a strong girl. She had to be, in order to live in that cold home. However, even she had moments that were simply too much to handle, this being one of them.

"Say something… I beg of you", her voice was barely a whisper.

Her father did not respond and her walls were beginning to break," Please…SAY SOMETHING!"

Her throat was beginning to choke up. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she looked desperately up at her father. His face remained stoic as he glared down at his daughter.

"What do you expect me to say? I am not going to stop you from leaving. What use is a daughter that does not obey the rules?"

Lucy choked out a sob. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks as her last bit of hope shattered into millions of pieces. Why? What had she done to make him hate her so much? It was probably her fault. She should have known better than to hope for anything. Her real father had died along with her mother years ago.

She glanced up at the shell that was left of her real father, "I'm giving up on you."

With that she turned around and walked out of the door. Her father did not move until he saw through the open door her figure fade off into the distance. Once she was no longer visible he crumpled to the ground. The staff that watched the exchange through a crack in the door almost ran to help him. That was until they saw drops of water fall to the floor from his chin.

Jude Heartfilia was never a man to break down into tears. He hardly even cried when his wife died. Though he loved Layla with all of his heart, he had a company to run and a daughter to care for. He always wore a mask, one permanently emotionless and giving away nothing. If one were to look underneath his stoic mask, they would find an old man. His cheeks would be hollow from not eating, his entire expression would be downcast, and he would have eyes that seemed to be eternally crying. He would cry from pain, guilt, and loss.

It was at this moment that for the first time in many years that he took off his mask. He was on all fours, silently crying. He had just let go of the last thing on the world he truly cared about. He leaned back, sat on the floor, and looked out the door up at the sky. A small, sad smile formed on his lips as he watched the sun set over the hills.

"Our daughter is a brave one, isn't she Layla?" A new wave of tears came and his voice was shaky," I want her to see the world …and not worry about me. I know that it isn't the best way, but you were the one that always knew what to do. Why… Why did you leave? We have fallen apart without you here to guide us."

He stayed on the ground silently crying. He cried for all of the pain he had caused his daughter, for all of the anguish that plagued his family, and for all of the moments that he had let slip away. He sat there until he had no more tears left to cry. The servants of the house gave him privacy and turned away any visitors. They knew that their master's heart had broken yet again.

Jude had let his only family walk out of his life. As they say, if you love something, you have to let it go.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter. This one is all about Jude and how he handled the disappearance of Lucy. I cried a little bit while writing it. I am sorry if Jude seems out of character, but I think this is the reaction of a man and a father that has just lost everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do own Noah Johnson though. **

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

Shortly after Tenrou Disappeared

After the day that Lucy had left, Jude showed no more signs of emotion. He had let his daughter go and explore the world. He owed it to her. He had waited for a year before trying to make contact with her again, wanting to give her time to experience new things. He had hired a guild called Phantom Lord to find her. He did not expect for her friends or her to get hurt nor did he expect Lucy to come to him on her own. She left as quickly as she came, but he was proud to see that she had grown so much on her travels. It was for the best that she left again.

Following the incident with Phantom Lord, the company began to fall. When people had heard of him hiring a dark guild, his clients stopped coming and his business partners left. He had tried to save it. Layla and he had built it from scratch. No matter how much he fought, the company went bankrupt. He lost his home, his family's home. It was the home that Lucy had grown up in and where Layla was buried, and though it held many bad memories, it also held good ones. It contained memories of happier, brighter times. With the last of his fortune, he moved Layla's grave to Magnolia. He would not leave her alone with whoever bought the house after him. She would always be near their daughter this way. That is what she would have wanted.

After losing the house, Jude wandered from town to town, hoping to rebuild his fortune and get back the home that held some of his happiest moments with his family. He eventually found himself in Magnolia, where Lucy lived and where Layla's grave was moved. He searched the town until he found her and her guild, Fairy Tail. He followed her, hiding in the shadows. It was amazing how much she reminded him of her mother, always smiling and laughing. He approached her cautiously, as though she were going to attack him, which she probably would if she knew who he was. At that time he asked for money so that he could get a train ticket but asked for too much without realizing it. He still berates himself for that. He had forgotten how cheap things could be and hurt his daughter even more.

When he finally arrived at Love and Lucky, Lucy was already there. She had thought that he was in danger from thieves and saved all of the people in the merchants' guild! He was amazed and proud of his daughter_. She does not need my help to grow up_. Though she still did not forgive him, Jude was happy just knowing that she would always be alright. She was strong and had many good friends. That was worth more than any amount of money he could ever make. He did not know that it would be his last time ever seeing his beloved daughter.

He had just begun to get back on his feet. He had gained a decent income through his work at Love and Lucky, and he had a small home for himself. He looked upon it as an opportunity for a new life. He believed that with enough effort, he could rebuild his company and maybe even his relationship with his daughter, though he knew it was asking much.

He was sitting at his desk in his office at work when a friend from work came up to him with that morning's newspaper. Jude looked up at the old man with a curious gaze. He wondered why his friend seemed so disturbed.

"What's wrong, Noah? You look as though you might pass out."

Noah Johnson was a plump, lovable old man. He was a person that many thought of as always optimistic. He had met Jude when Jude had first arrived. They became friends quickly, confiding in each other. Jude had told him of his family and how his daughter was just about the bravest person he had ever known. Noah had children of his own, a seven year old boy and a fourteen year old girl. He knew that there was no easy way to put what he had just learned. For once, that cheery look that he always had on his face was not there. He was about to break his friend's heart once again after all he had lost.

"Jude…its Fairy Tail…"

"What about Fairy Tail?" Jude was even more curious now. What was Noah saying about his daughter's guild? He had to know.

"Jude…some of Fairy Tail were on a trip…to an island. They…well…"

"Spit it out, Noah!" Jude was losing his patience and he was beginning to worry. He did not mean to yell at his friend, but he had to know what Noah was trying to tell him about his daughter's guild. He stood and looked at his friend with a pleading look.

Noah found some courage. He had to look Jude in the eye when he told him. Looking straight at Jude he answered, "The island disappeared, Jude…as did the people on it. Your daughter…she is on the list of the missing. I'm so sorry, Jude."

Jude felt as though his very being was being crushed. He fell to the ground slowly, knocking papers off of his desk. His small office became even smaller as the walls seemed to close in around him. He could not see straight. Tears leaked from his wide eyes as he looked up at his friend.

Noah looked down at Jude. Jude seemed so small and fragile, as if he would shatter at the smallest touch. He did not know what to do. There was no way for him to understand what Jude was going through, his daughter was safe at home like she always was. If he lost his daughter, he would lose a piece of his world, but Jude, Jude had no family left. His beloved wife had died long ago and now he was losing his daughter again after finally beginning to get her back.

"You're lying."

"What?" Noah wasn't sure he had heard Jude say anything. It was hardly even a whisper.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Jude pushed past Noah and ran out of his office with tears streaming down his face.

He ran through the guild and out onto the streets. People looked at him oddly as he ran down the streets aimlessly, not caring where he ended up. He simply had to run, as though he could run away from the truth that was gradually catching up to him to swallow him whole. _There is no way that this can be true! She is fine! She is right in Magnolia where she belongs! I have not lost her! I can't lose her! My baby is not gone! My Lucy is alright! She has to be!_

He ran until he found himself in a small park. He found a nearby bench and sat on it. He looked up to the sky like he did when Lucy had left. "Is she really gone, Layla? Is our baby girl really gone?"

A new wave of tears overcame him as he thought of this. He sat alone, with his head slouched down. His hands covered his face as though to hold back the tears, but they broke through. Mothers looked at him in disgust as they herded their children away thinking him to be a drunk.

He didn't care, not anymore. He couldn't bring himself to. He knew that what Noah said was the truth. Noah always told the truth, why would he stop now? _My Lucy, my baby, she is gone isn't she? I have truly lost everything I have ever loved now. Why? Why is fate so cruel? Layla, my sweet Layla, what am I to do? Our baby…she is gone. She… is really… gone. _

"Excuse me? Mister, why are you crying?"

Jude looked down to the direction that the small voice had come from. A little girl sat next to him. She was looking up at him with a pair of big, brown eyes. _Why is this little girl here? She can't be alone this late, the sun is setting._

With his paternal instincts kicking in, he looked around the park. A few feet away stood a woman. She looked back at him with warm, brown eyes much like her daughter. Her eyes seemed to tell him that she understood what he was going through. She wore a small, sad smile that told him it was okay. A small voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Mister, why are you sad?"

He once again looked down at the little girl, "I am sad because my family is gone."

"Did they move away?"

"No"

"Did they die?" Jude was shocked by the girl's blunt question at first. The little girl simply waited for his answer, her big eyes looking up at him with and innocent curiosity.

"My wife did, long ago."

"Oh" she paused for a moment, "What about the rest of your family?"

"My daughter is missing."

"Then she isn't gone, is she?" Once again Jude was shocked by the young girl sitting next to him.

"What?"

"If she is missing, she isn't really gone. She might not be gone. You just can't find her."

Jude had not thought of that. The girl was right, Lucy might still be out there, somewhere. _This little girl thought of this and I didn't. I was so blinded that I didn't think of this and here is this little girl setting me straight._

The girl hopped off of the bench and turned to Jude, "Well, I have to go now, mister. It was nice talking to you." She ran to her mother and they both left, their blonde hair glowing in the setting sun's light.

Jude left the park that day with a newfound hope. He went back to work and worked twice as hard as before. He quickly rose back to his former glory but this time he was kinder, more understanding. His company was even more efficient than it used to be but he lived in a simple house and had only what he needed. Everyone respected and loved him.

He had located Lucy's apartment in Magnolia and every year on her birthday he sent a different gift. He would always write long cards for her to put with her presents. He never lost hope that she would come back. He had faith in his daughter.

Almost seven years after her disappearance, Jude fell ill. He was bedridden and slowly dying. He called his executor to record his will. His witnesses were Noah and a young girl named Michelle Lobster. He left a decent portion of his fortune to his company so that the people employed there would not lose their jobs and left the rest to Lucy. It was the least he felt he could do for not being able to greet her when she returned from her absence.

_Lucy, I'm sorry. I am sorry for not being there for you. I am sorry for ignoring you. I am sorry for leaving you alone. I will never be able to properly apologize to you for all that I have done. I wish that I could see your face one last time, but I am happy with just knowing that you are still out there, somewhere. I am going to see your mother now. I promise we will meet again in some other lifetime. Goodbye, my sweet, sweet daughter, my Lucy. I have always loved you and nothing will ever change that, not even death._

Jude Heartfilia then took his final breath and left this world.


End file.
